


The Sexual Adventures of Marius Pontmercy

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Open Relationships, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Marius wants to lose his virginity, Grantaire is more than happy to help.





	1. Marius Touches a Dildo

Marius drummed his fingers on the table, his stomach in knots and he seemed almost ready to bolt out the door. It had all been on impulse, he had heard that _Madame’s_ had a sex class. Marius had never known that because he had never been inside _Madame’s_. And why would he? Marius wouldn’t even know where to start with the shelves of dildos, flavored lube, leather, well, everything.

Still. He had come here because he didn’t want a repeat of the previous Friday night.

Courfeyrac had told Marius that he was going to and quote, “pop his cherry” that night. Despite the seventh-grade statement, Marius had been pretty much hard for the rest of the day. That night, Marius took one look at the completely naked and completely erect Courfeyrac and tensed up and excused himself to the bathroom where he ended up pretending his was sick and should probably head home. Which also didn’t make sense because Marius lived with Courfeyrac. So he ended up on Joly and Bossuet’s couch, recounting the story over a couple of glasses of wine.

Courfeyrac had of course been super fine with it. That had just frustrated Marius, of course Courfeyrac had been fine with it. Courfeyrac was the kindest person Marius knew. Two years earlier, he had invited Marius to live with him after learning that Marius had been sleeping in car for the past two and a half months.

Marius had been welcomed into Courfeyrac’s friend group and now Marius and Courfeyrac were crossing the bridge of, ‘Oh-this-is-more-than-friendship-not-sure-what-to-call-it-but-it’s-something.’ And frankly, it scared Marius a little. His life with his grandfather hadn’t exactly been the warmest person (Marius had the scars to prove it) and Marius only got a very antiquated sex talk and the rest was up to Marius.

For most of his teenage life he figured that he was straight. He had had crushes on girls mostly and it wasn’t until he met Courfeyrac that he realized that he’s probably bi. Marius had only kissed a girl and his hand accidentally brushes against a girl’s butt one time when he was nineteen at a Black Friday sale at Barnes and Noble.

So, to go from living like a nun to suddenly being around Courfeyrac who was very affectionate and also being around Courfeyrac’s friends, especially Jehan who Marius had accidentally seen naked more than once, it was a whole new world and Marius had plunged weathered Converse first into it.

He had spent most of the week avoided Courf’s gaze mostly because he didn’t want to have to admit that he was a virgin. “Marius.” Eponine had said two days prior after she finally asked him why he was so skittish. “One, virginity is a social construct. Two, I hardly doubt Courfeyrac would judge you. I’m sure you’re not the first cherry he’s popped.” She said cutting her blueberry muffin in half.

“I know that, ‘Ponine. It’s just…I’m coming into everything way too late.” Marius said.

Eponine shrugged, “I mean, I didn’t realize I was a lesbian till about two years ago. Trauma does shit to you, man.”

Marius nodded, Eponine had been through enough in her life. Possibly more than she would ever tell Marius. He smiled at her and took a sip from his coffee. “I think I want to learn.” Marius said.

“Learn?”

“How to…you know.” Marius said feeling heat rise in his neck.

Eponine’s brown eyes widened and she barked out a laugh, “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I just—“ She burst into a fit of giggles and fanned her face.

“I appreciate your support.” Marius said taking another sip from his coffee.

Eponine’s giggles died down, “Sorry. I…it’s just you’re so by the book, Marius. You can’t just read a textbook or something like that, you kinda just have to dive in.” She said.

“Dive in.” Marius repeated.

He figured Eponine was right but then on his walk home, he passed by Madame’s and saw the flier for the class and he was decided.

Marius checked his phone again, the class was supposed to have started five minutes ago. Maybe this is a sign. He thought. Maybe I should just go home and just dive in. He thought. He stood up just as the door opened and Marius sank back down as Grantaire came into the room holding a box in one hand and a stack of papers in the other hand.

Grantaire’s green eyes took in the room and when they met Marius’s a smile came onto his face that Marius wasn’t sure he liked the look of. Marius wasn’t sure what to really think of Grantaire, though they inhabited the same circle of friends, he and Grantaire had never really interacted that much. Mostly because for the past year and a half, Marius watched Grantaire and Enjolras go from people who couldn’t stand each other to people who couldn’t live without the other.

Courfeyrac told Marius one night that Enjolras and Grantaire were always bound to be together. “Always at each other’s throat. I figured they’d finally just fucked.” Courfeyrac had added as he cleared away the dishes.

“So,” Grantaire’s voice brought Marius back into the room. “thank you all for coming out. I want everyone to relax, this is a place of no judgment. We are all here to learn and to have a more open relationship with sex. So, I thought today we could start…” He opened the box and pulled out a tan dildo much to the giggles of some of the people in the class. “With oral sex.”

Marius cheeks flushed pink as Grantaire began passing out dildos to every student. He stopped at Marius and handed him a thick peach colored dildo and set it down on his desk. Marius gaped at the silicon toy as Grantaire walked away.

Other students were giggling and miming sucking the dildo as Granraire made his way back to the front. Grantaire picked up his dildo and began pointing out the more sensitive areas of the penis. Everytime he touched an area on the dildo, his eyes seemed to flutter over to Marius. God is it that obvious that I’m a virgin? Marius thought as Grantaire began to pass out the small packets that he had prepared. Grantaire came to Marius’s table and placed his paper down. “Well, crazy running into you here.” Grantaire said.

Marius cleared his throat, “Yeah, just…you know, taking the class.”

There was that smile again, Marius swallowed nervously, Grantaire looked like he wanted to eat him for breakfast. Marius’s cock twitched in his jeans, he had to admit Grantaire was very handsome. After he had started drinking less and working out more, he looked healthier and overall just seemed happier.

To say Marius had a little bit of a crush on Grantaire would be an understatement. Marius had once drunkenly confessed to Courfeyrac that, ‘Grantaire could split me in half’. They had been browsing Enjolras’s Instagram feed after he and Grantaire had taken a weekend trip and Marius had gotten hard at the candid photos of Grantaire on the beach in a pair of green swimsuits that came to mid-thigh.

Even Courfeyrac wolf-whistled, “He looks great.” He had said then swiping to a photo of Enjolras is his standard red swimswuit.

“Damn.” Marius and Courfeyrac chorused.

Courfeyrac refilled their whiskey and cokes, “I’d pay for that sex tape.” He said handing Marius his glass.

“Pay-per-view.” Marius giggled, spilling some of his drink.

That picture of Grantaire flashed into Marius’s head as he looked up at Grantaire. As if reading Marius’s mind, Grantaire brushed his fingers against Marius’s, “Stay after class, let’s talk.” He said. Marius nodded and Grantaire made his way back to the front of the class.

Marius watched Grantaire walk away, at the way his jeans hugged his ass and his cock began to harden. Marius picked up the dildo and rubbed his finger across the underside of the head and he got a sudden mental image of Grantaire, naked, cock flush and erect, gasping softly as Marius’s thumb brushed against that area.

Marius dropped the dildo onto the desk, his cheeks flushing. Marius’s heart thumped in his chest, Enjolras will kill me if I tried anything. I’m not going to homewreck their relationship. Marius thought as Grantaire’s voice faded into the background. Please tell me it’s about something else. Yes, Grantaire is hot but he’s taken and I shouldn’t read into anything he says. Grantaire doesn’t seem like the cheating sort. Should I text Courfeyrac and tell him? What about Enjolras? Wait. Why should I have to break the news? What’re you talking about? They have to find out eventually. Marius turned down to the packet, he flipped over and in bold letters was **‘RIMMING’**

Marius looked up and his eyes met Grantaire’s and his cock twitched again and Marius was glad he was sitting at a desk.

The class ended and Marius was warring with the idea of staying. He watched Grantaire chat with some of the students. Marius pulled out his cellphone and pulled up Enjolras’s number.

‘Hey Enjolras, I’m at Grantaire’s sex class and he just propositioned me. I think he did but I just needed you to know that I would never.’

His finger hovered over the ‘Send’ button. He sighed and deleted the message. He was just going to tell Grantaire that any idea he has need to be put down, he is with Enjolras and that’s that.

The door to the room shut and Marius jumped slightly. “Skittish?” Grantaire asked.

“I…I won’t homewreck your relationship with Enjolras.” Marius said standing up and collecting the packet.

Grantaire’s green eyes widened and his eyebrows arched. Suddenly, his curly hair shook as Grantaire doubled over with laughter. Relief washed over Marius and he went over to Grantaire. “I won’t.”

Grantaire’s laughter subsided, “Marius, you’re not homewrecking our relationship. What’re you talking about?”

“I…you kept looking at me during the class and you wanted to see me after.” Marius explained.

“Yeah, you looked nervous and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Grantaire put his hand on Marius’s shoulder, “Are you?”

Their eyes met, “I’m fine. It’s just…”

“What?”

“I didn’t think I’d end up here.” Marius said.

“It’s a sex shop not a drug den.”

Marius held up his hands, “I know. I know. It’s just…I feel stupid for even coming.” He said.

Grantaire lowered the hand that had been on Marius’s shoulder and sat down on the desk, patting the empty space next to him. Marius climbed onto the desk. “Why?”

Marius sighed and shook his head, “It’s stupid.” He said.

“Marius. Remember? Judgment free zone.” Grantaire said.

“Okay.” And he explained everything. From the drunken browsing of his and Enjolras’s Instagram, “It’s connected, I promise.” Marius interjected as Grantaire chuckled softly. He continued about how he had had little to no introduction to sex, his discovery of his bisexuality, his nervous encounter with Courfeyrac and just his desire to be more sexually active.

Grantaire nodded as Marius rambled, “Sorry for talking your ear off.” He said.

“You’re fine, Marius. So, you’re a virgin, like one-hundred percent?”

Marius nodded, “Pathetic, right?”

Grantaire shook his head, “Not at all. So was Enjolras when he and I started getting together. Marius, not everyone needs to have sex the second they’re dick gets hard for the first time.”

“I know but it just feels like there’s so much I want to catch up on.”

“Yeah?” Grantaire’s voice had dropped slightly, Marius looked at him and there was a different look in his eyes. “Like what?”

Marius swallowed nervously, “Um…”

Grantaire hand went onto his knee, “Tell me.”

Marius stood up, “Grantaire. You love Enjolras.” He said.

The curly-haired boy shrugged, “Fuck yeah, I do. And he loves me.”

“I—“

Grantaire’s smile was soft, “Marius, you know Enjolras and I have an open relationship, right?”

“Y-you do?”

Grantaire nodded, “Yeah. Enjolras and Combeferre and Courfeyrac are hooking up almost constantly.” He said. Marius’s eyes widened and Grantaire barked out a laugh, “I guess you didn’t know that. Yeah, me and Prouvaire and Bahorel as well.”

“Wait. And-and you two are okay with that?”

Grantaire ushered Marius down onto the desk, “I love Enjolras with my entire heart. He is someone I could never live without and I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I know he feels the same way. He is a part of my heart as I am his. At the end of the day, we’re coming home to each other and our relationship isn’t ending anytime soon. If Enjolras wants to close up our relationship, I can do that without a second of hesitation. So don’t worry.” He said.

Marius smiled at Grantaire, “That’s really sweet.” He said.

Grantaire chuckled softly, “He’s great.” He stood up, “So, how about you come with me back to my place and we can continue our conversation.” Grantaire said.

Marius nodded, “Sure.”

Marius went to grab his bag and met Grantaire back at the front of the classroom. Grantaire threw an arm around Marius’s shoulder and they made their way out of the classroom.


	2. Prelude To a Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins. Note this chapter is really short because the next one is a full on, no holds barred sex scene that's like so far 3 pages long and will probably get longer (no pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know the formatting is a little fucked up. 
> 
> I'm trying to figure it out and once I do it'll be updated.

“So, what was it you wanted to catch up on?” Grantaire asked as he poured them both a glass of wine. The setting sun casting an orange glow on the wall as Grantaire sat down next to Marius on the couch.

Marius took the glass and cleared his throat, “Do you want to know everything?” Grantaire nodded as he took a sip, “I want to like make out with someone naked or clothed. Just makeout.” Marius took a sip from his wine.

“Oral?”

Marius nodded, “I’ve never had that done. Ever.” He said.

Grantaire shook his head, “You poor man.”

Marius sighed and took another sip from his glass, “And just sex.”

Grantaire nodded, “You think you’re a bottom?”

Marius thought for a second, “That means I’m getting it, right?” Grantaire nodded, “I don’t know.” .

Grantaire took another sip, “Well, with an ass like yours, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Marius squeaked and giggled, “I have a nice ass?” He asked.

Grantaire chuckled, “It’s really nice.” He said.

“Your ass is nice too.” Marius said, the tips of his ears burning. “And your chest.” He said giggling nervously into his wine.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Marius nodded, “Sorry. When I get nervous and when there’s alcohol involved I tend to get—“ Marius was cut off by Grantaire’s lips pressing against his. Grantaire’s lips were soft and they touched his only for the briefest instant before pulling away. “Talkative.”

“Sorry.” Grantaire said.

“No, that’s okay.” Marius said.

He looked at Grantaire and then his wine. He drained the rest of his wine and took Grantaire’s face in his hands and kissed him. Grantaire hummed against Marius’s mouth. He set his glass on the coffee table and kissed Marius back. Grantaire’s tongue touched as the seam of Marius’s mouth. Marius opened his mouth and allowed Grantaire’s tongue to slid him.

Marius moaned into Grantaire’s mouth as his arms snaked around his waist and their tongues rubbed together. Grantaire gently bit on Marius’s lower lip and sucked on it softly. Marius panted as his erection strained against the fabric of his jeans. As he moved, he could feel the bulge in Grantaire’s jeans.

Their lips parted, both of them panted and Grantaire reached and touched Marius’s lower lip. He leaned against and claimed Marius’s mouth in a kiss, his hands snaking down and grabbing the pert globes of Marius’s ass. Marius gasped softly against Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire smiled as he squeezed Marius’s ass.

Marius sat up and straddled Grantaire’s lap, “How you feeling?” Grantaire asked.

“Good. Really good.”

Grantaire smiled and his eyes traveled down to the obvious bulge in Marius’s jeans. Any sense of shame or nerves that Marius once felt were gone. There was something about Grantaire’s easy-going nature that made Marius feel at peace.

Grantaire rubbed the bulge in Marius’s pants, getting a soft gasp from the redhead whose hips bucked softly at the touch. Grantaire’s hand went to the button of Marius’s jeans. He looked up at Marius who nodded and his heart raced with anticipation as Grantaire popped his jeans open and unzipped them.

“You’re so beautiful.” Grantaire said softly, running his hands up Marius’s chest. He chuckled as Marius blushed, “You blush a lot.” His hands ran up Marius’s chest. “You have freckles everywhere?” He asked receiving his answer as Marius’s face deepened.

Marius giggled and buried his face in his hands, “Sorry. I just—“

“You okay?” Grantaire asked.

“Yeah. I…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t have to say all that, Grantaire.”

“Why not? I mean it.” He said.

“Yeah?” Marius asked. Grantaire nodded, “I’ve had a crush on you for a while.”

Grantaire chuckled, “I figured. Courfeyrac told me how much you were drooling over that picture of me.”

Marius’s mouth fell open, “I wasn’t drooling.” He said.

Grantaire chuckled, “It’s okay.”

“I mean…I was.”

“And I’m glad Courfeyrac started convincing you to wear tighter jeans. They look great on you.” His hands slid back to Marius’s ass. Marius sighed softly, Grantaire’s hands slid back around and his hands snuck underneath Marius’s shirt, touching the warm skin.

Marius’s stomach tensed slightly as Grantaire’s hands ran across his stomach. They slid up higher and gently ran across his nipples, Marius gasped as Grantaire gently pinched his nipples. “Not into that?” He asked. Marius shook his head, “Sorry.” He slid his hands out.

“It’s okay.” Their voices were soft. Marius’s hands rested on Grantaire’s chest, the curly-haired man’s lips were parted slightly.

“Come here and kiss me.” He said.

Ff  
Marius nodded and leaned in for another kiss, Grantaire’s hand slid into Marius’s jeans and he moaned softly at the touch of his hand on his leaking cock. He panted softly as the pad of his thumb traced the waistband on his underwear. They stared at each other and Grantaire’s thumb went underneath Marius’s waistband. His eyes seeking consent from Marius who gave it with a nod.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Grantaire said.

Marius nodded and stood up, and watched Grantaire finish his glass and he took Marius’s hand into his and led him into the bedroom.


	3. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore a different side of Grantaire in this fic because in a lot of the fics I read and all of the exposure of the Les Mis fandom from like 2011-2013 really only got me hooked onto one side and that's the cynical drunk side of him which is fine if that's what you wanna do, not saying it's bad. But I wanted to play with this idea of there's still lingering shit that he has to deal with and like he's with Enjolras but it was never a goal or a reward but it was like, good shit started happening to him because he worked hard to try to pull himself out of that mess and he got a vers angel named Enjolras out of it.
> 
> Also, not enough of Marius get absolutely railed.
> 
> We need to bring absolute bottom Marius into the world.

Grantaire sat down on the bed and Marius climbed onto his lap as they kissed again. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Marius and pressed him closer, Marius could feel the warmth of his chest and the hardness of the muscle underneath his shirt.

         Grantaire’s fingers tangled into Marius’s hair as their tongues met. Marius wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s broad shoulders. “Get onto the bed.” Grantaire said.

         Marius nodded and climbed off of him and laid down on the bed. Grantaire remained seated as he kicked off his shoes. Marius copied him and pushed his shoes off the bed and another to the floor. Grantaire climbed onto the bed and pulled Marius’s jeans down and off and tossed them to the side.

         Goosebumps rose on Marius’s legs as Grantaire slid his hands up, spreading Marius’s thighs open as he moved up closer. His fingers slid underneath the legs of Marius’s underwear, just barely brushing at his balls.

         Marius’s heart raced as Grantaire leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Marius’s inner thigh. Marius chuckled softly at the tickle of Grantaire’s scruff, the chuckle turned into a soft moan as Grantaire gently bit down and sucked at the skin. Marius’s fingers tangled in the soft curls on Grantaire’s head. Grantaire kissed his way up Marius’s thigh before moving to the other side. Marius moaned against as Grantaire repeated his actions on Marius’s other thigh.

         Grantaire slid up Marius’s body and their lips met again. Marius wrapped his arms around Grantaire who lifted Marius’s legs and placed them around his waist. Marius could feel Grantaire’s bulge pressing against him. He slid his legs down as Grantaire straightened and took in the view of Marius with his legs spread wide on his bed.                  

“What do you want to do?” He asked.

         “Everything.” Marius answered.

         Grantaire chuckled, “I figured.” His hands ran up and down Marius’s thighs. His hands slid underneath Marius’s underwear and he lowered Marius’s underwear, freeing his erect and leaking cock. Marius slid his legs out of his underwear.

         Grantaire reached forward and took Marius’s cock into his hand. He gently pumped his cock, watching as precome leaking out of the pink tip. Marius gasped as Grantaire rubbed the pad of his thumb across the tip and licked the precome off. Grantaire leaned forward, his mouth inches away from his cock. Marius swallowed and then gasped as the warm, wet heat of Grantaire’s mouth enveloped his cock.

         Marius fell onto the bed with a low moan as Grantaire slid his mouth down. His eyes slid shut and he moaned, thrusting his hips up, reveling in the pleasure washing over him. Grantaire hummed around his cock as he began to bob up and down, his tongue trailing after his mouth. Grantaire slid his mouth off of Marius’s cock, his playful smile widening as he looked at Marius’s flushed face, his plump lips parted.

         Grantaire took Marius in his hand again, “Hope you paid attention in class.” He said.

         Marius chuckled softly, “I was.” He said. He groaned against as Grantaire took just the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and licking at the sensitive back of the head. Marius moaned against as Grantaire’s mouth resumed bobbing up and down. Grantaire lifted Marius’s legs onto his shoulder and cupped his bare ass, lifting his hips further off the bed as he sucked Marius’s cock.

         Marius clutched as the sheets as Grantaire fully swallowed him down, keeping his head down for a couple of seconds before slowly rising up with a wet, sucking sound that Marius found strangely hot. “Grantaire.” Marius whispered.

         “You want to fuck my mouth?” He suggested.

Marius nodded and Grantaire lowered Marius onto the bed. Grantaire climbed off the bed and got onto his knees. Marius stood in front of him, his erect cock slick with spit. Marius guided his cock into Grantaire’s waiting mouth, he slid it in slowly until he was all the way inside. Grantaire took it all seemingly without hesitation. Marius’s cock was slightly above average, he assumed but he was surprised Grantaire could swallow it all so easily.

         He began to rock his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Grantaire’s mouth. He moaned softly as Grantaire hollowed his cheeks, he leaned his head back and groaned. Grantaire’s hands cupped Marius’s ass as heat began to pool in Marius’s groin. “Grantaire, I—I’m going to—“ Grantaire met Marius’s eyes and nodded.

         Marius’s mouth fluttered open and closed and he moaned as Grantaire brushed a finger against his hole and he came into Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire grunted around Marius’s cock as he slowly slid out of his mouth. Grantaire swallowed every drop and wiped his mouth. He reached and pulled Marius’s shirt off of him and brought the naked redhead to him and claimed his mouth in a kiss.

         Marius panted into Grantaire’s mouth, his cock starting to harden again and he lifted a leg and wrapped it around Grantaire’s waist. Grantaire brushed Marius’s hole again, getting a sharp gasp out of him. “You like that?” He asked.

         Marius nodded, “Yeah.” He panted. He lifted the hem of Grantaire’s shirt, revealing his toned stomach. Grantaire pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Marius’s hands slid up, cupping his toned pectoral muscles and then sliding along his shoulders and down to his biceps. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s chest.

         He took one of Grantaire’s nipples into his mouth, earning a moan from the other man as his tongue dabbed at the small hub of flesh. Marius repeated his action on the other nipple. Once Grantaire’s nipples were fully hardened, he leaned back and admired Grantaire’s chest. He kissed Grantaire against before sinking onto his knees. “You know how to do it?” Grantaire asked.

         Marius nodded, “I did pay attention.”

         Grantaire barked out a laugh, “Fair enough.”

         He reached and unbuckled the belt Grantaire was wearing and opened his black jeans and pulled them down and he was greeted by the sight of his black underwear with a large bulge inside. Grantaire stepped out of his jeans and Marius reached out and touched the stiff bulge. Grantaire grunted softly as Marius ran his hand across the thick bulge. He slid his hands up and down Grantaire’s things and then grabbed at his ass.

         Marius scooted closer and wrapped his mouth around the clothed cock and licked at the bulge. Grantaire’s fingers ran through Marius’s hair. “I bet those pretty lips would look nice stretched around my cock.” Grantaire said.

         Marius’s cock twitched and he nodded in agreement. He pulled down Grantaire’s boxers and his mouth hung open at the sight of Grantaire’s cock. As Grantaire stepped out of his underwear, Marius took in the full sight of a naked Grantaire. His body was toned and dark hair was sprinkled all over his chest. His cock hung thick and heavy between his legs. Marius reached forward and took it into his hand, not only was it thick but it was long too. Marius swallowed, “Wow.” He said.

         Grantaire chuckled, “Go slow. Take your time.” Grantaire said as he sat down on the bed. Marius spread his legs and took him in hand again gently pumping his cock. Resting on his forearms, Grantaire watched as Marius wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock.

         Marius was greeted was a soft groan from Grantaire as he mimicked what he had down when he sucked Marius. He began to slide his mouth a little further down, Grantaire’s cock filling his mouth, the further he sank.

         He gagged on the cock as it brushed the back of his throat and slid his mouth off, panting softly. A trail of saliva connected his lower lip to the tip of Grantaire’s cock. Surprisingly, Marius had gotten nearly half of Grantaire’s cock in his mouth.

         Grantaire guided Marius’s mouth back onto his cock and Marius dutifully went back to work. As Marius sucked Grantaire’s cock, he heard Grantaire’s low curses and gasps as Marius licked at the sensitive head and at the spot underneath the head getting a groan from Grantaire. He took the cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down and hollowing his cheeks as he did so.

         He slid his hands up and down Grantaire’s chest, and their eyes met and Marius was treated with the sight of Grantaire’s head thrown back and a soft pant escaping from those lips.

         He took Grantaire in hand and began pumping his cock. Precome began to leak from the thick head and Marius leaned in and licked it off. He tongued at the slit of Grantaire’s cock getting a stuttered moan from the curly haired man who then cursed and gripped Marius’s hair. “Is that okay?” He asked.

         “Fuck. Fuck, it’s perfect.” He groaned. “You’re good at this.” He panted. Marius smiled with pride.

         “I can’t imagine being able to swallow all of it.” Marius said running his hand up the full length.

         “Enjolras can but it took him a month or so.” Marius pumped Grantaire’s cock, eyes widening slightly.

         “And you fuck him with this?” He asked.

         “I do. See, big cocks are a gift and a curse.” Grantaire said. Marius slid his hands up his thighs and went back to sucking his cock. “On the one hand, people like the idea of a big cock but when it comes down to fucking they get hesitant. It’s intimidating, not to you know pump my own cock but I saw your face.” He explained between moans as Marius’s warm mouth swallowed around his cock.

         Marius hummed around Grantaire’s cock. He could tell his jaw would be sore in the morning but that fact that Grantaire’s massive cock was in his mouth was worth it.

         “Take my cock in your hand and pump it while you suck.” Grantaire instructed.

         Marius complied and his sucking and pumping worked in motion as Grantaire groaned under him. After nearly a minute, Grantaire’s breathing stuttered, “Marius, I’m gonna come.” He said.

         Marius nodded and with a yell, Grantaire shot three times into Marius’s waiting mouth. Between the come and the huge cock in his mouth, Marius slid quickly off Grantaire’s cock as his load shot inside. Marius gagged but was able to steady himself as his face flushed and tears stung his eyes. Marius swallowed Grantaire’s come and then wiped his mouth and eyes.

         “Come here.” Grantaire pulled Marius onto his lap. Marius straddled the man, sighing at the feeling of warm bare skin against warm bare skin. The rough scratch of hairy legs rubbing together, the feeling of Grantaire’s chest hair against his own smooth chest.

         He wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s broad shoulders as they kissed again. Sloppy yet passionate, their tongues slid over each other. Marius could taste himself on Grantaire’s tongue. Grantaire’s arms snaked around him and the kiss broke as he leaned in to kiss Marius’s neck.

         Marius gasped as Grantaire’s stubble rubbed against a sensitive spot near the hollow of his neck. Grantaire’s mouth went to that spot and Marius cried out as pleasure warmed him as Grantaire’s warm mouth licked and gently bit at the spot. Marius grabbed his shoulders and his hips bucked slightly as groans escaped his lips.

         Grantaire’s lips went back to his and Grantaire laid down on the bed pulling Marius on top of him. Grantaire rolled over so that he was on top and Marius wrapped his arms and legs around him as they kissed, his fingers running through Grantaire’s curly hair. His heart was racing, he had been crushing on Grantaire for nearly a year now and the fact that he was being ravaged by kisses by him was almost like a dream come to life.

         Marius and Grantaire climbed further onto the bed and Marius held his arms around and Grantaire climbed back on top of him and kissed him deeply. Marius’s hands slid down Grantaire’s back and grabbed at his muscular ass, kneading the thick muscle.

         Grantaire chuckled against his mouth as Marius slid his hands back up and Grantaire kissed Marius’s neck and began peppering his chest with kiss as he slid his way down. Marius moaned as his mouth wrapped around his sensitive cock. His head fell against the pillow and his back arched as Grantaire’s tongue teased at the sensitive head.

         Grantaire lifted Marius’s legs, and Marius only had a second to process when a loud moan shook his body as Grantaire spread his ass and licked a wide stripe from the cleft of his ass to his ballsack. Marius moaned as Grantaire focused his tongue at Marius’s hole. Grantaire alternated licked Marius’s hole and rubbing his stubbled chin against the sensitive skin. Marius moaned and gripped at his hair as Grantaire’s tongue dabbed at his hole.

         Marius panted and Grantaire smiled at him as he buried his face back into Marius’s ass. “Fuck. Grantaire.” Marius cried as Grantaire’s tongue prodded at his hole. Grantaire’s mouth wrapped around his cock and Marius gasped as the tip of Grantaire’s finger pressed against his hole. He gently traced the round pucker of muscle.

         Grantaire laid down next to Marius and kissed him, his finger still tracing his hole. Marius moaned into Grantaire’s mouth as Grantaire pushed his finger inside. Grantaire slid his finger out, “Gotta get you ready.” He said against Marius’s mouth. “Turn around, on your stomach.” He said.

         Marius nodded and rest his head against his folded arms as Grantaire lifted his hips up and Marius moaned as Grantaire’s tongue probed again at his hole. Grantaire’s hand gripped his ass and Marius pushed his hips further against Grantaire’s face which only motivated him further.

         Grantaire smacked his ass and Marius whined softly, “That okay?” He asked. Marius turned his head and nodded and Grantaire smacked his ass again and gently bit at the area he had just hit.

         Grantaire spread Marius’s ass open and spit onto his hole before diving back in. Grantaire straightened and pressed his cock lengthwise against Marius and slid it against Marius split-slicked ass.

         Marius groaned at the feeling of the heavy cock against him, occasionally the head of his cock brushed against his hole and Marius gasped at the sudden pressure. Grantaire climbed off the bed and opened the drawer and pulled out a cylinder of lube and a condom. He stood by the side of the bed, “You look so sexy like that.” Grantaire said.

         Grantaire took a handful of Marius’s ass and squeezed it, “I want you.” Marius said.

         “You’ll get me. Don’t worry. Gonna fuck you nice you and slow.” Grantaire said as he climbed back onto the bed.

         Marius heard the lube uncap and gasped at the feeling of cool lube on his ass. Grantaire rubbed two dollops onto Marius’s hole. Marius panted as he felt Grantaire press his finger at his hole and he groaned softly as Grantaire slowly pushed his finger inside him. Marius groaned as pushed his hips against Grantaire’s finger. “Wait. I wanna see you.” Grantaire said sliding his finger out.

         Marius rolled over onto his back, Grantaire slid his finger back inside and watched Marius’s face wash in pleasure. Marius gripped Grantaire’s thick forearm and cried out when the finger in him bent slightly and rubbed against the small knot of muscle. Pleasure washed over him and his cock throbbed as Grantaire continued to massage his prostate. Low moans escaped from Marius’s mouth.

         His back arched from the bed against Grantaire’s touch. Marius gripped the sheets as a second finger joined the first. Grantaire leaned over Marius and kissed him. “Grantaire, fuck.” Marius groaned.

         Grantaire spread his fingers ever so slightly. The burn and stretch of Grantaire’s fingers was something Marius was sure he wanted either more of less of. “Breathe, Marius.” Grantaire said.

         Marius hadn’t realized he had tensed up but he took a deep breathe and sighed and the burning feeling vanished as he felt Grantaire apply more lube and slid his two fingers in and out of Marius. Marius continued to breathe as he began to relax around Grantaire’s fingers.

         Grantaire shifted and straddled Marius’s thigh, his cock pressed against Marius’s thigh, cock leaking precome as he fingered the redhead. Marius watched Grantaire’s chest flex slightly, his own cock stiff. Marius reached for it but Grantaire pushed his hand away. “Grantaire.” Marius whined.

         Grantaire crooked his fingers again and Marius groaned in delight. “Gonna make you come three times.” Grantaire promised.

         Marius moaned at the prospect and was lost in the pleasure of Grantaire fingering him. Suddenly he remembered the fact that Grantaire’s cock was huge and that it was about to be inside of him. “Wait.” Marius said.

         Immediately, Grantaire slid his fingers out of Marius, a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

         “I’m fine. I just…I’m nervous because your dick is really big and I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it all.” Marius said.

         Grantaire stroked Marius’s face, “I don’t want you feel forced to do anything. I know you want to fuck but I don’t want to push you.” Grantaire said. Grantaire took Marius’s hand and placed it on his ass, “If you want, you can fuck me.”

         Marius squeezed Grantaire’s ass and then his hand traveled to Grantaire’s still erect cock, “I want you to fuck me, Grantaire. I trust you.” Marius said. “I’m just nervous, it’s my first time and all.” Marius explained.

         Grantaire leaned down and kissed Marius, “I’m gonna keep going but the second it gets to be too much I need you to tell me. Okay?” He asked.

         Marius nodded, “I promise.”

         “Good. Now, fuck yourself on my fingers.” He said. Marius rolled over onto his stomach and got onto all fours. He felt Grantaire lube his hole and Marius pushed back and sighed as he sank onto two of Grantaire’s fingers. “Fuck yourself.” Grantaire’s voice was even.

         Marius rocked his hips back and forth feelings Grantaire’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole. Marius sighed as he sank all the way to the knuckle, “Good job.” Grantaire said. “I’m gonna add a third finger. That okay?”

         “Yes.” Marius said. He whimpered softly as he felt a third finger join the other two. Marius grunted softly as Grantaire leaned over him and kissed him on the neck.

         “You’re doing so good, Marius.” He said pressing kisses down Marius’s spine. “Keep going.”

         Marius began to rock back and forth on Grantaire’s fingers, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Marius moaned as Grantaire occasionally brushed his prostate. Marius began to feel himself relax around the three fingers, a hunger soon filled him, if that’s what it felt like to be filled and fucked like that, he wanted Grantaire’s cock inside him. He wanted to feel that thick cock stretch him and fuck him.

         “I want your cock.” Marius moaned.

         “One more finger.” Grantaire assured. Marius moaned in protest but Grantaire smacked his ass, “Just one more.” He said. His voice was gentle but firm and Marius’s cock twitched at that.

         The fourth finger took some adjusting to. Marius, after a few tries, managed to get four of Grantaire’s fingers inside of him, riding out the stretch and burn as Grantaire peppered his shoulders and neck with kisses. “You really do have freckles all over.” He said.

         Marius chuckled and whined softly at the absence of Grantaire’s fingers. He rolled over onto his back and climbed onto his knees and made his way over to Grantaire. His placed his hands on his biceps and then slid them up to his shoulders. For all of Marius’s hunger for Grantaire and Eponine’s statements, the reality of Marius taking this huge step was suddenly real.

         He looked at Grantaire who looked back at him. There was a moment of silence and Grantaire’s strong arms wrapped around Marius’s slender frame as if he understood what Marius was thinking. Marius leaned in and they kissed, different from their other kisses before. Their tongues slid together in almost an embrace, their bodies pressed together.

         Marius laid down on the bed, Grantaire’s arms still around him. Their kiss was still unbroken, Marius wrapped his legs around Grantaire’s waist and rested on the cleft of his ass. Grantaire cradled Marius’s face in his hands, tracing the plump lower lip. Marius smiled softly at the touch, smiled at Grantaire.

         “Are you ready?” Grantaire’s voice was soft.

         Marius nodded. Grantaire let Marius go and from the nightstand his pulled out a condom which he took from the wrapper and Marius watched as he slicked his cock with lube before rolling the condom onto his cock. He slicked the condom with lube and then pressed two lubed fingers to Marius’s hole, coating the entrance.

         Marius spread his legs and Grantaire took them and lifted them so his ankles rested on his shoulders, “Hope you’re flexible.” Grantaire said. Marius snorted a laugh, which Grantaire answered with a chuckle. “I’m gonna push it in.” He said.

         Marius nodded and their eyes locked, outside street lamps were turning on and he felt the heavy pressure of Grantaire’s cock at his entrance, remembering the heavy feeling of Grantaire’s cock in his mouth. It had felt like it had been hours ago. Grantaire’s hand suddenly held Marius’s and the other hand cupped Marius’s head.

         “Breathe.” Grantaire said, his voice was gentle as he leaned forward. Marius gasped as he felt the thick head of Grantaire’s cock slowly slid in. Marius took a few strained breaths and Grantiare leaned forward further as kissed Marius gently on the lips. “Are you okay?”

         Marius nodded, “Just weird.”

         A smile tugged at the corner of Grantaire’s lips, “I know.” He said. “Are you ready for more?” Marius nodded and his mouth felt open and he squeezed Grantaire’s hand as the curly haired man’s cock slowly slid in, stretching him. Marius swore he would split in half. He panted out and looked at Grantaire who groaned softly, “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He kissed Marius softly.

         Marius only became aware that Grantaire was fully inside him when Grantaire groaned, “Grantaire.”

         “Are you okay?” He asked.

         Marius nodded, Grantaire’s lips were at his neck. He kissed the sensitive spot he had found earlier and Marius moaned softly. Grantaire lifted his hips and began to slide out of Marius. Marius panted softly and then they both grunted when Grantaire slowly slid back inside.

         Grantaire began to keep that pace for a bit as he and Marius claimed each other’s mouths in a kiss. Soft grunting from both of them filled the room as Grantaire’s rhythm began to speed up slightly. He pulled fully out of Marius and slid all the way back in earning a curse from them both.

         Marius was used to the sensation of Grantaire’s cock and Grantaire held Marius’s ankles in his hands holding his legs up and Marius focused on the flexing muscles in Grantaire’s abdomen and arms as he fucked inside Marius.

         Goosebumps ran up Marius’s body and deep moans escaped his mouth as Grantaire’s cock brushed against his prostate. Grantaire kept this rhythm as a small smile rose on Marius’s face, he knew what he was doing. Grantaire released Marius’s legs, scooped Marius up and while still inside of him, lifted his off the bed. Marius’s legs returned to Grantaire’s shoulders as Grantaire fucked into Marius.

         The redhead yelled out a moan and Grantaire threw his head back and moaned out a curse. Marius was lowered back onto the bed as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and was mixed with the sharp, breathy moans that escaped from Marius’s mouth.

         Grantaire laid fully on top of Marius, their bodies slightly slick with sweat, their kiss was sloppy and open-mouthed but their tongues met and Marius groaned as Grantaire’s cock filled him, rubbed against his prostate. He took himself in hand and began to pump his cock in time with Grantaire’s thrusts.

         The curly-haired man knocked his hand away and Marius shot him a look, “I have another position I wanna try.” Grantaire said. Panting, Marius nodded. “Roll over, stick that beautiful ass in the air.” He said. Marius dutifully rolled over onto his stomach as Grantaire applied more lube.

         Marius rested on his forearms and lifted his hips into the air. Grantaire smacked his ass twice before sliding his big cock back inside Marius who groaned in pleasure as his slick cock slid fully inside of him and Grantaire’s mouth appeared at his shoulder, gently biting down on the meat of his shoulder that was coupled by a moan.

         Grantaire’s hands were on Marius’s hip as he continued to snap his hips forwards and backwards. Marius groaned and lowered himself closer to the bed, his arms shaking slightly. Grantaire leaned over him again, Marius turned his head and they met for a brief kiss.

         Grantaire moaned softly into Marius’s air, occasionally gently biting at Marius’s earlobe and then at his neck. He bit Marius’s neck and gently sucked on the skin. “Do you care about hickeys?” Grantaire asked.

         “No.” He wanted to remember that night. Grantaire bit down again on Marius’s neck, sucking at the flesh there. Marius hissed lightly but he reached and buried his hand in Grantaire’s hair as he continued to fuck into him.

         “Ride me.” Grantaire’s voice said in his ear and Marius whined at the loss of his cock but Grantaire collapsed onto the bed next to Marius with a sigh. He held his cock up as Marius straddled his lap and slowly sank onto it. Throwing his head back and clutching Grantaire’s chest as he became fully seated on his cock.

         Panting softly he looked at Grantaire, “Now what?”

         “Rock your hips.” Marius rocked his hips forward experimentally and Grantaire huffed and nodded. “Just like that. Go as fast or as slow as you want.” He said.

         Marius slid his hands up and down Grantaire’s chest who rested his hands behind his head. “Having fun?” Marius asked.

         “I am. I really am.” Grantaire said.

         Marius began to rock his hips back and forth at a fairly quick motion. Grantaire moaned as Marius began to pick up speed, his cock rubbing against Grantaire’s stomach. Grantaire held onto Marius’s hips. “Now, start lifting yourself off and then sit back down.”

         Marius followed Grantaire’s instructions and lifted himself about halfway off Grantaire’s cock and then fully seated himself. It was uncomfortable at first but Marius began to pick up a rhythm, moaning softly as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

         With each lift and return, Marius could feel his prostate being brushed against by Grantaire’s cock. Grantaire’s moans were doing something to him, he never thought moans could be as hot as the noises that were coming out of Grantaire’s mouth. His back even arched a couple of times.

         Marius continued his motions, “Fuck, Grantaire, you’re so big.” His said, two beads of sweat ran down his face. His chest was sleek with sweat, as was Grantaire’s. The familiar pool of warmth was forming in his groin and warmth was spreading through his body. “I’m so close.” He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump as he rocked his hips and Grantaire began to thrust upwards into him.

         Marius continued to pump his cock quicker as his orgasm approaching, his hips stuttered as he rode Grantaire and he leaned over Grantaire and he cried out as he shot his load across Grantaire’s chest, panting heavily he released his cock and Grantaire met him halfway and kissed him.

         “Did you--?” Grantaire shook his head, “Shit. I’m sorry.” He said. Before Grantaire could say anything else, Marius had begun rocking his hips. Anything Grantaire was going to say was lost in a moan and they kissed as Marius’s sensitive cock brushed against Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire groaned softly and Marius picked up his pace.

         Marius could tell that by Grantaire clutching his hips that he was close. Suddenly Marius was flipped onto his back and Grantaire began to fuck into him. Marius moaned Grantaire’s name as his cock began to stiffen again. It was the combination of his prostate being rubbed against and the sounds Grantaire was making. _Fuck._ He thought. Grantaire’s big cock filled him and Marius wrapped his hand around his hardened cock and pumped in time to Grantaire’s quickening thrusts.

         Grantaire, in three deep thrusts, threw his head back and shouted as he came. Marius, taking in the sight of a sweaty and heaving Grantaire came on his chest. Grantaire leaned over Marius and licked up the come. Taking one of Marius’s nipples into his mouth and gently biting the small nub of flesh.

         He left another hickey on Marius’s collarbone before sliding out of Marius who grunting at the feeling of emptiness. He watched Grantaire climb off the bed and roll and tie off the condom and toss it into the trash.

         Marius felt Grantaire climb onto the bed, wrap his arms around him and snuggle close to the redhead, “You hungry?” He asked.

         “Very.”

         Grantaire’s lips were at Marius’s neck, “I could order us something.”

         Marius smiled, “Sure.”

 

         They settled on a pizza and ended up in Grantaire’s bed. After the pizza and Netflix, Marius noticed that Grantaire was starting to nod off. Marius was mentally calculating where the nearest train station was and figured he should probably get going. Enjolras would probably be back soon and he figured Grantaire would probably want to wake up next to Enjolras rather than him.

         True, he was still a little shaky walking, Grantaire’s cock had done quite the number on him. As he slowly got out of bed, Grantaire’s voice made him jump, “Leaving?”

         Marius turned and the curly haired man was rubbing his eyes. “I—I mean, I figured Enjolras would be home soon and—“

         “Enjolras is crashing at Combeferre’s and he said Courfeyrac is coming by.” Grantaire said. Marius caught what Grantaire was implying. “Our friend group is really fucking horny, Marius, I thought you knew that.”

         Marius chuckled softly, unsure if he should grab his underwear or climb into bed with him. He wasn’t sure what Grantaire wanted, “I—“

         “You can stay the night. If you want. This bed’s big enough for at least three people.” Marius smiled and climbed back onto the bed and underneath the covers. “You should know, I like cuddling.” He said.

         “You’re my first cuddle partner.” He said.

         Grantaire chuckled, “Well, I’m glad for that. Come here.” Marius scooted closer to Grantaire who wrapped an arm around Marius as he placed his head on Grantaire’s chest, sighing softly. “How’re you feeling?” He asked after a moment of silence.

         “Good.” Marius said. “Really good.”

         Grantaire kissed the top of Marius’s head, “That’s good.”

         Marius felt that he had more to add to that but sleep overtook him and within a minute he found himself falling asleep to the rising and falling and warmth of Grantaire’s chest.


	4. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First SFW chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what started off as just as an excuse for me write a fic where Marius gets pounded like steak has actually turned into something a lil bit more. Oddly enough, I've never shipped a trio together before so this will be interesting, especially because I feel that people don't usually factor Marius into a lot of ships (it's usually just either him and Cosette or him and Courf) from what I've seen. So I'm curious to see how this will turn out.
> 
> I'm actually also planning a prequel fic focusing on Enjolras and Grantaire's relationship. This might come up soon, I'm still working out the details.
> 
> Formatting is fucked, I know but like the skin that I had isn't working on the past few chapters.

It had been a dream. Marius thought the next morning as his eyes slowly opened. A wonderfully erotic dream. He stretched under the warm covers and his left hand brushed something under the covers. Warm skin. Marius looked and sure enough, it hadn’t been a dream. Grantaire was asleep next to him.

Marius smiled softly to himself and leaned forward and brushed away a bit of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. His smiled faded as he pulled his hand away. That gesture, that innocent gesture, felt too familiar, too domestic. It would’ve been something Enjolras had done to Grantaire or vice versa. It made him feel out of place and strangely alone.

He knew that this would probably be a one-time thing. Not that it was a huge deal, he had figured that. Still, something had happened the night before when Grantaire held Marius as he slept. Marius couldn’t pinpoint what exactly that feeling was but it felt right. Was it safety? Not the L word. Jesus Christ. Marius thought. A flurry of emotions had run through his body, as well as they should have. He had given a bit of himself to someone.

He looked to Grantaire who had rolled over onto his back, the covers falling away revealing his naked form. Fuck. Marius’s heart thumped slightly in his chest. Grantaire was gorgeous, if Marius had an ounce of drawing talent he’d sketch him.

Grantaire stretched and his eyes slowly opened, a sleepy smile came onto his face. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Watching me sleep?” He asked.

“What? No. I-just was…looking at you.” Marius said.

Grantaire laid his arm out, “Come here.” Marius laid down next to him and nestled his head onto Grantaire’s shoulder as his arm went around him. “So, I was thinking, we could hop into the shower and then we could grab breakfast?”

Marius had been absently running his fingers through the hair on Grantaire’s chest. He had noticed that Grantaire was gently stroking his hair. Fear filled Marius’s chest and he sat up, “I—“ He looked at Grantaire who had confusion all over his face. “I’m sorry, Grantaire. This is—this is scaring me a little.”

“What? Why?”

Marius tried to reason it out, in his head, it was perfect. I am not your boyfriend. Enjolras will be home soon and I will feel like I’m intruding on you guys. Understand, I’ve never been around a warm and loving environment like this and it’s freaking me the fuck out. I don’t want to get invested in something when I know I’m just going to get hurt by the reality of it all. Marius just grabbed his underwear, “I have to go.”

Grantaire climbed out of bed and Marius began to dress, “Marius, did I do something wrong?” He reached for Marius who flinched away. It was unintentional, just a remnant of his grandfather’s home. He saw hurt flash across the man’s face.

“No. You did nothing wrong.” He pulled up and buttoned his jeans. “It’s just, I—I---“ He clutched his shirt to his chest which heaved as a sob broke up his sentence. He could feel hot tears welling at his eyes. Grantaire reached for him, “Don’t touch me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Grantaire.” He pulled on his shirt.

He looked at the man and hugged him and then he dashed of the bedroom door grabbing his socks and shoes as the front door of the apartment opened and Enjolras appeared holding a paper bag. “Marius, are you okay?”

Marius met Enjolras’s eyes, two tears tracked down his face and that pain. That gnawingly empty pain bubbled and he took one last look at a still naked and confused Grantaire and an even more confused Enjolras and bolted out the door where he ran into the warm summer morning and pulled his socks and shoes on in the street and made his way back to his apartment.

Enjolras shut the door to the apartment, “What happened, R?” He set the paper bag down as his boyfriend made his way into the room, pulling on the underwear he was holding in his hand.

Grantaire shook his head, “I don’t know. Everything had been fine last night and then this morning he just freaked out on me and not in his usual Pontmercy way.”

Enjolras nodded, “Yeah, that’s odd. But other than that was it fine?”

Grantaire nodded as he opened the paper bag, there were two chocolate donuts and one maple glazed inside. “It was great. Marius really enjoyed it.”

Enjolras smiled at him, “I’m sure he did.” He slid his hand up Grantaire’s bicep and pulled the taller man to him. Grantaire tipped Enjolras’s chin up and pecked him on the lips. His hands rested on Grantaire’s chest. “You always leave them satisfied.” He said.

Grantaire chuckled and kissed Enjolras again, longer this time. Enjolras tasted of coffee and a donut he had consumed on the way to their apartment. Enjolras moaned softly and huffed softly as his lower back bumped against the table. “How was your night?” Enjolras grabbed the chocolate donut from the bag.

“Awkward.”

Grantaire grabbed his maple glazed. “How so?”

“Combeferre and Courf are kinda going through a rough patch and I came into it like at the eye of the storm.” Enjolras explained grabbing his donut out of the bag.

“Oh God.”

“Yeah, and so it was awkward enough at the beginning and something set them off and it just got ugly. Courfeyrac stormed out and I stayed up with Combeferre and we just talked.”

“I’m gonna make coffee.”

“Thanks.”

“I bet you need it.”

Enjolras sighed and took a bite from his donut. “I love them both but it just was so uncomfortable and I feel like they brought me there because they needed a third person but I don’t know. I feel like they should’ve asked Joly or Bossuet.”

“Musichetta.” Grantaire offered as he scooped coffee grounds into the filter.

“So what’d you and Marius do?”

“Fucked. I found out it was his first time. Did you know that?” Grantaire asked.

“I did. He told me when we went to Shogatsu at Joly’s house. He got really drunk and confided in me. He also told me he had a huge crush on you but don’t tell Enjolras.”

Grantaire snickered, “Poor guy.”

Enjolras smiled softly and took another bite, Grantaire went to the fridge and filled the coffee pot. “Yeah.” He took another bite and stuffed the rest of the donut into his mouth.

“Classy, Enj.”

Enjolras playfully slapped Grantaire’s arm with a muffled, “Shut up.” Grantaire chuckled and as he poured in the water, Enjolras wrapped his arms around him, his hands splayed on Grantaire’s stomach. “’Taire.” He said. Grantaire could hear the sleep in his voice.

“You should get some sleep.” Grantaire suggested.

“I know. Come with me.”

“But coffee.”

“It’ll stay warm.” Enjolras said. “Please?”

Grantaire put the coffee pot down, “I’ll just start the coffee when you wake up.” He said.

Enjolras smiled and Grantaire turned around, “You have chocolate all over your face.” He chuckled, wiping a smear of chocolate off the corner of Enjolras’s mouth.

“Don’t judge me. I was starving.” He said.

“No judgments here. Come on, the bed’s waiting.”

Enjolras held out his arms, “Carry me?”

“Are you serious?”

Enjolras feigned a Southern accent, “But I’m too lightheaded from the sight of a muscled man in his drawers.” He sighed and Grantaire caught him.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He said scooping up Enjolras in his arms.

The blond smiled, “I really am.” He leaned up and pecked Grantaire on the cheek.

Grantaire laid Enjolras down on the bed, “I’m not undressing you.” Grantaire said.

Enjolras sat up, “I got it.” He said untying his shoes.

“So where’s Courfeyrac?” Grantaire asked as Enjolras pulled off his shoes with a grateful sigh.

Enjolras sighed, “Combeferre said this morning that Jehan said he was there.”

Grantaire sat down next to Enjolras, “You seem worried.”

Enjolras shrugged, “I mean, I’d hate for something like this to ruin our friendship, you know?” He toed off his socks and pulled off his jeans.

“Real quick, are those my underwear?”

Enjolras looked down at the green boxers he was wearing, “Maybe.” Enjolras said.

“You stole my underwear?”

“You steal my red socks all the time and you’ve worn my red underwear all the time.”

“That is fair.” Grantaire said. “Keep going.”

Enjolras peeled his shirt off and stretched. “We’ve been friends since we were kids and like I had been worried that hooking up like that would cause some strain but like I don’t know maybe I thought for a second that it wouldn’t.”

Grantaire put an arm around his tired boyfriend’s shoulders and Enjolras leaned into the touch. “Don’t worry yourself too much.”

“I know.” He ducked out of Grantaire’s embrace and climbed under the covers. Grantaire joined him, they looked at each other for some time. Grantaire reached out and gently stroked Enjolras’s face. He had always said that Enjolras had been a cat in his previous life as he rubbed his face in his Grantaire’s hand. Enjolras just remarked that he craves affection, that and he’s always cold and Grantaire’s always warm.

Enjolras scooted closer to his boyfriend, his arm sliding around his waist. “So you and Marius had fun?” His fingertips idly toying at the rear waistband of his underwear.

“Yeah, he seemed to really enjoy himself.” Grantaire said. “Why do you think he ran out.”

Enjolras covered his mouth as he yawned, “He’s been through some shit. Maybe something triggered him?”

Grantaire thought back to when Marius flinched at his touch, that look of fear seemed etched in his mind. “I should apologize.”

Enjolras’s hand slid up Grantaire’s back, “I’m sure it’s all fine. I’m sure I’ll see him around.”

Grantaire leaned forward and kissed Enjolras. “I love you.”

Enjolras smiled, they had said that to each other nearly a hundred times but every time he heard it, he smiled as if it were the first time. “I love you too, ‘Taire.”

Grantaire laid down on his back and Enjolras pressed himself against Grantaire and draped his arm across Grantaire’s chest, his hand gently running through the dark hair on Grantaire’s chest. He listened to the sound of Grantaire’s heartbeat and then his eyelids slid closed and he was asleep.

Grantaire looked at his sleeping boyfriend, in sleep he looked so much younger. He gently stroked the golden hair on his head, he loved this man with every fiber of his being. They had been through so much in just two years and Grantaire had never thought that he would end up here with Enjolras asleep in his arms.

The blond shifted in his sleep, settling himself further on Grantaire’s chest. It was usually times like this where he would grab his sketchbook, his private one that he hid underneath his large collection of others, and draw the sleeping blond. But this morning, he just laid in bed, listen to Enjolras’s gentle snores.

He didn’t know why Marius was weighing so much on his mind. He replayed the events of that morning and everything seemed so normal but there had been a look in Marius’s eyes, before and after Grantaire had reached for him. There was this deep look of hurt and he couldn’t even think of where that would’ve come from. Marius had seemed happy the night before.

Grantaire stared up at the ceiling, relieving the slight strain on his neck from lifting it to look at Enjolras. Marius had always puzzled him. From the first moment he met him, two years prior, Marius had stuck out like a sore thumb.

Courfeyrac had brought him into the Musain like a stray dog from the rain and had introduced him to everyone with that magnetic energy that seemed to radiate from him. He remembered him going around to everyone and then coming to the table where he, Bossuet and Joly were seating. They had been discussing something Grantaire couldn’t quite remember but he remembered seeing that tall mess of red hair and freckles eyeing them nervously.

That was also the day that Marius had gotten verbally executed by Combeferre. He remembered Marius going on some long winded rant about something and he watched Combeferre watch Marius with the usual tranquil expression on his face. He had seen that face before but that was usually when Grantaire would go on his own rants, Combeferre would wait for them to finish and then destroy every point they had point deftly and calmly. That’s what he had done with Marius, who was glowing with pride and was looking for an answer to the question he had posed. Finally, Combeferre had answered simply, “To be free.”

Like a balloon, Marius deflated and then hurried downstairs. Grantaire couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. He had seen how Marius had carried himself the entire meeting, hands fidgeting, flinching at any loud noise or loud exclamation. Marius was nervous, he had been through some shit. It had been interesting to watch Marius grow in confidence and he blossomed into the nerdy and still very awkward man who, as of an hour ago, occupied Grantaire’s bed.

Grantaire slowly moved out of the bed, pulling the blanket further up Enjolras and padded his way in to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he turned on the shower. Could it have been…no….come on, man. Marius was not jealous. Grantaire thought as he stepped into the warm stream of water. Why would he be? As far as he knew, he had only hung out with Marius only a couple of times before and he knew Enjolras was starting to become better friends with him. Sure, he has a crush on me but that doesn’t mean anything. Right? Marius doesn’t seem like the jealous type. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? Grantaire asked as he grabbed his body wash and lathered it onto his body.

After washing his hair and lingering under the warm water, Grantaire shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the bedroom where Enjolras was still fast asleep.

He dressed in a fresh pair of underwear, sweatpants and a T-shirt and quietly made his way into the kitchen and turned on the coffeemaker. He figured once Enjolras heard that sounds of the coffee brewing, he’d be wide-awake.

Marius buried his face in his hands and groaned. Cosette patted him on the head gently, “Marius, eat your muffin, it’ll make you feel better.” She assured.

Marius looked up at her and then at the chocolate chip muffin sitting on the plate in front of him. She picked up her mug of coffee and raised it to her lips, “Thank you for the muffin.”

“You looked so distressed.” She said. “I figured this would help.” He smiled at her and she flashed a kind smile back. Cosette had come into Marius’s life around the same time Courfeyrac had. He had met her in the library of the university and they had talked and Marius had managed to stammer out an invitation to grab coffee which she had accepted.

It was after a date or two that they both realized that maybe they were better of as friends. Marius had been a little upset but he was always glad to have another friend. She had been the first person Marius had come out to. Courfeyrac dramatically flopped onto their couch and pretended to have fainted when he found out he had come out to Cosette before him.

It had also been Cosette who had given him a job at her father’s coffee shop where they now sat. Even after two years, Cosette’s father was still very intimidating to Marius. He watched the man as he moved behind the counter. Cosette had told Marius he had served nineteen years in prison as casually as someone would announce that they’re running to the store to grab something. Since then, Marius was scared of the older man whose biceps were as large as Marius’s head.

“I don’t even know why I’m so distressed.” Marius said. “I shouldn’t be this upset but I am and I don’t know why. Well, I do but I think denial has been helping me along this far.” He reasoned.

“I mean, doing something like that is major plus you’ve had a crush on this guy for some time. Which, can I ask you something?”

Marius nodded and tore a chunk from the muffin, “Yeah.”

“Why Grantaire?” She asked.

Marius popped the chunk in his mouth and thought while he chewed. “Honestly? I was confused about it too. Because I mean, Courfeyrac has some very attractive friends but I think it’s just when we went to his gallery opening last year and I saw all of his paintings, it’s just…I don’t know sparked something inside of me. I saw this person who had such talent and could express dozens of emotions in colors and brushstrokes.” Marius said.

“Plus, he’s got an ass you can bounce a quarter off of.” Cosette added.

“And abs of steel. Which you know, helps, but I think just passing conversations with him, he’s so warm and now that he doesn’t drink as much that warmth has come through so much more. Plus, you can see how much he loves his friends.” Marius continued ripping another piece from the muffin.

“So what was the problem this morning?” She asked.

“It was too much.”

She cocked an eyebrow, “How so?”

Marius took a deep breath, “It got really intimate and like beyond what we had done. It was almost like I was his boyfriend and it freaked me out. Maybe it’s because I’m not used to that kind of affection still.”

“I mean, you should probably tell Grantaire that. You don’t wanna keep him in the dark.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Marius had dialed and then hung up the phone three times. Each time he looked at the screen, what he had prepared to say flew out the window. Finally, he dialed the number again and put it on speaker. He was sitting on his bed, clutching his blue pillow to his chest. The phone rang and Marius’s heart nearly stopped when Grantaire picked up. “Hey, Marius.”

Marius took a deep breath, “Hey, Grantaire.”

There was a slight pause, “Are you doing okay? I’m sorry if I did something to you this morning that freaked you out.”

“It’s fine. Um, that was I wanted to talk to you about. So, I’m sorry for freaking out on you like that. But I just wanted to call because I feel like I need to be totally honest with you.”

“Of course.” Grantaire said. Marius repeated what he had said to Cosette earlier and when he was finished he waited for Grantaire to respond with bated breath. “Thank you for letting me know and Marius, honestly, I’m really sorry. It wasn’t my intention on doing that, I just am…very affectionate and I should’ve realized that that’s not something people are always comfortable with.”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s something I’m trying to work on myself. After everything with my grandfather, learning to accept and express emotions has been kind of a struggle.” Marius said.

“I know what you mean. But if you need someone to talk to, I’ve been in the same boat you’re in and it’s a tough road to go down alone.” Grantaire said.

A warm feeling filled Marius, “Thank you, Grantaire. That means a lot.”

“That’s no problem.”

Marius paused for a second, “Grantaire?”

“Yeah.”

“If you want to. Would you want to…have sex again?” Marius asked.

“Tonight?” Grantaire asked, Marius blushed bright red.

“No. I-I mean, sure. If you want to but we don’t have to.” He stuttered out.

Grantaire chuckled, “I actually can’t tonight. It’s date night. But we’ll talk.” There was a slight pause, “Enjolras asked if it’d be okay if he joined us next time. Is that okay?”

Marius’s mouth hung open. He had just lost his viriginity a night ago and already a threesome was being proposed to him. “Yes.” Marius said.

“Cool. We’ll be in touch.” Grantaire said.

Marius nodded as if Grantaire could see him, then he verbalized it. They ended the conversation there was Marius flopped backwards onto his bed.


	5. The Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm writing this with not outline and just a sort of idea as to where it's going. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and for going on this journey with me, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've e-mailed support for this site and this issue I've been having with the formatting, I'm unsure what to do. If anyone knows how to fix the formatting, let me know.
> 
> Somewhat NFSW.
> 
> Next chapter is very NSFW.

Mabeuf’s Bookstore was a small building tucked away in the inner part of the city. If you knew where to find it, it stood out easily but if not, it was pretty unnoticeable. Marius had spent most of his time in the bookstore and it’s there he found the books that had helped him build his own political opinion. The same one that got him kicked out of his grandfather’s home and verbally decimated by Combeferre.

Marius also had gotten a job there after Mabeuf had found himself getting too old to be on his feet for so long and so Marius had a lot of free time to himself.

The week after everything, Marius had settled in for another shift when he heard the bell above the door ring. Enjolras stepped into the bookstore and looked around until he found Marius and he went straight to the desk. “Hey, Marius.”

“Enjolras.” Marius said.

“You know, in all my time living here, I don’t think I’ve ever been here before.” Enjolras said.

“I like it. I find myself gravitating towards independent bookstores. That sounds so hipster but I’m not a huge fan of Barnes and Noble.”

Enjolras nodded, “I’m with you. It’s way too overpriced and the selection there usually leaves something to be desired.” He said. His eyes went to the book on the counter, “Gillian Flynn?”

“Yeah, I read Gone Girl before the movie came out and then I’ve been hearing all about Sharp Objects and I’ve been wanting to read it before the miniseries.” Marius said.

“I liked Sharp Objects but I didn’t love it, you know? I feel like Gone Girl is her like opus.” Enjolras said.

“Have you read The Girl on the Train?” Marius asked. Enjolras shook his head in the negative, “It’s pretty good. You have to get past the first couple of pages where she’s just really whiny and drunk but it’s a pretty good mystery. The movie was fine but it could’ve been better.” Marius said.

Enjolras nodded, “I’ll have to check it out.” He said.

Marius pointed to a set of bookshelves, “Fiction’s over there.” He said.

Enjolras walked towards the shelves and Marius watched him go, remembering Grantaire’s comment about Enjolras’s ass. Damn, he’s right. Marius then realized that Enjolras was watching, a coy smile on his face. “Marius Pontmercy, were you checking me out?”

“What? No. Yes.”

Enjolras chuckled, “You get fucked once and suddenly you’re a horndog.”

Marius could feel his face flushed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Enjolras said. He went back to the counter, “Grantaire was your first right?”

Marius nodded, “Yeah. First everything, basically. I mean, I kissed a few people but it was nothing like what I did with Grantaire.” He said.

“He was my first too.” Enjolras said. “It was weird after. I felt all of these feelings that were brand new to me and it honestly scared me.” Enjolras said.

“Me too. I mean, Grantaire and I talked about it but I just…never had an affectionate childhood and so the idea of someone being as affectionate as Grantaire was, really scared me a little. And I don’t know, even though I knew you guys had an open relationship and that it was all okay, there was a little part of me that freaked out because, you know, what if you came home and freaked? Not that Grantaire would ever cheat on you or do something that horrible but it’s just all so new to me and so I just don’t know how to process it all.”

Enjolras just stared at Marius for a second, his eyebrows raised in concern. “How did you say all that without taking a breath?” He asked.

Marius chuckled, “I tend to ramble.”

Enjolras gave a dry chuckle, “Oh, I remember.”

Marius shook his head, “I’ve just gotten over that whole mess with Combeferre.”

“It’s still one of our favorite stories to tell. That and Prouvaire and the goat.” Enjolras said.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Marius picked up his coffee and took a sip and then flinched. “Ugh.”

“Too sweet?”

He set down his coffee, “Way too sweet.” Marius said.

“I have a spot I go to nearly every day, it’s fantastic.” Enjolras said as Marius plopped his cup into the trash. “Do you wanna go?”

“Enjolras, I’m working.” Marius said.

Enjolras shrugged, “We won’t be there all day, just an hour or so. Come on. My treat.”

Marius was about to object but then Enjolras smiled and when it did, Marius understood, it all just clicked. He had once heard Courfeyrac say that Enjolras could sell ice to an Eskimo with just his smile. He had only seen that smile a few times before but never directed at him. But now that it was, Marius felt drawn to it. He couldn’t fight the smile turning to corner of his lips and secretly wondered if Enjolras was a witch or something.

Marius realized that he had the keys to the bookstore in his hand. Well, an hour couldn’t hurt, could it? He found himself thinking. He looked back at Enjolras, “Sure.” He said.

Enjolras clapped him on the shoulder, “Awesome.”

Marius locked up after them and followed Enjolras down the street to a small coffee shop that for a long time Marius had thought was an art museum. Marius looked at the sign above the door, ‘Common Grounds’. “You know, I’ve passed by this place for years and I thought it was an art museum.” He said.

Enjolras laughed, “’Cause of all the art on the wall?” Marius nodded. “You know, Grantaire has a few pieces up there, right?”

Marius shook his head, “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, they’re from when he was drinking heavily but they’re still fantastic.” Enjolras said holding the door open for Marius who stepped by him and greeted by the warm smell of coffee grounds and baked goods.

They ordered their coffee and Marius got a croissant and sat down at a small table against the wall. Marius looked at the painting next to him, it was of a blond man with long hair, dressed in a white shirt that hung down to his mid-thighs. He looked at the viewer with a familiar intensity. “You posed for this?” Marius asked as Enjolras sat down across from him.

Enjolras looked at the picture, “I did. It was for one of his classes.” He said.

“It’s nice.” He said.

Enjolras was still looking at the painting, a fond smile on his face. “It was freezing in that studio and that shirt was so thin.” He turned to Marius, “I had asked him if he could snap a picture of me and we could be done with it all and he said that he needed me there. I was so annoyed.” He chuckled. “But I stayed.”

“I did nude modeling for drawing classes when I was really broke.”

Enjolras’s eyes windened, “Really?”

Marius nodded, “It was the first interaction Grantaire and I had outside the Musain.” He said.

Enjolras chuckled, “That’s hilarious. I couldn’t imagine being completely naked in front of strangers.” He said.

“You do get naked, in a way.” Marius said and then Enjolras cocked his eyebrow, “I mean when you make those speeches at the rallies and all of those Facebook Lives.” Marius said.

“Fair.”

Marius took a sip from his coffee, “You have any rallies coming up?”

“We have the Women’s March next month. You should come.” Enjolras said.

“Yeah. I meant to come to the last one but I got dragged into going to one of my grandfather’s things.” Marius said.

Enjolras nodded, their families moved within the same circles. Marius has memories of meeting Enjolras as a child and awkwardly being seating at the kid’s table during one of the many dinner parties Marius had been forced to go to.

That was the thing that intrigued Marius about Les Amis d’ABC, nearly all of them had known each other since they were children. The Gillenormands, Enjolrases, Courfeyracs, Prouvaires were among the richer families in the cities and the children of those families had shared in the misery of dinner parties, balls and other society events that had seemed to have eaten away at their childhood.

“How is your grandfather?” Enjolras asked.

Marius looked down at his coffee, “Fine. He keeps sending me money but I don’t take it. I just send it back.”

“If you don’t mind my saying, you were living in your car at one point, right? Wouldn’t that money have helped out?”

Marius nodded, “You know, in retrospect, maybe I should’ve accepted a check or two but I was so determined to separate myself from him that starving and living in my car seemed like the best option.” Marius said.

“Are things better?” Enjolras asked. Marius paused and Enjolras held up his hand, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s fine. Um, yeah it’s a little better between us. I mean, my cousin Theodole keeps trying to bridge the gap between my grandfather and I and I doubt we’re ever going to be close. There’s just a lot there that I don’t know if my grandfather can ever accept responsibility for.” Marius took a deep breath, he didn’t want to go further down this road. He looked up at Enjolras, “How’s your family?”

Enjolras nodded, “Good. Good. My parents are in Spain right now.”

“Oh, that’s fun. I’ve never left the city.” Marius said.

“My parents go to different countries for vacation, they want to try to get a new perspective on their lives, so they say. Usually that lasts a couple of weeks and then they go back to how they normally are.” Enjolras shook his head and took a drink from his coffee.

There a dip in the conversation, Marius took a few bites from his croissant and then his attention returned to the painting on the wall. “Does Grantaire still paint?”

Enjolras, mid-bite, covered his mouth, “Yeah. He’s actually out of town right now, he’s been commissioned by this old rich dude to paint a landscape of his property.”

“Oh wow, that’s awesome!”

“Yeah. He’s always looking for a chance to get out of the city.” Enjolras said.

“I get that. I go back and forth between loving this city and then days where I just want to take a train and just leave and find a nice little cottage somewhere.”

“How pastoral of you.” Enjolras snorted.

Marius laughed, “Thank you.”

“But I understand. Grantaire has been not so subtly hinting about getting away from the city for a while, for maybe a long weekend.” Enjolras said.

“Oh, that’d be nice.” Marius took a sip from his coffee.

Enjolras nodded and he set down his mug and he looked at Marius. Normally, Marius shrank under someone looking at him like that but there was something different in Enjolras’s gaze. Marius looked back at him, into those bright blue eyes. “Marius?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to come over tonight?”

Marius’s heart pounded in his chest, “I do.”

“Just come on by after work.” He said.

Marius nodded, “Okay.”

They finished their coffee and Enjolras walked Marius back to the bookstore. “I get off work at six, so I’ll just head on over to your place.”

“Sounds good.” Enjolras said.

Marius took the keys from his pocket, Enjolras’s hand clasped Marius’s wrist and then slid upwards until it cupped his face. His breath hitched as Enjolras leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched and Enjolras pressed himself closer to the redhead, their bodies touching as the kiss deepened. Marius put his hands on Enjolras’s hips as their tongues met and a soft moan escaped from the blond’s mouth.

Enjolras’s hand slid down the front of Marius’s jeans and cupped his stiffening cock. Marius gasped against the blond’s mouth, their lips parted and Enjolras’s hand dropped to his side. “I’ll see you tonight.” Enjolras said, a mischievous smile on his face as he left a slightly panting and very hard Marius at the door of the bookshop.


	6. A Sexual Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in the house.
> 
> So yeah, I'm back. 
> 
> Next couple of chapters are in the works but it's gonna be a lot of sex. A LOT of sex.

FaceTiming Grantaire while Enjolras fucked him was something Marius never thought would happen. Then again, he should’ve learned to expect the unexpected at this point. Grantaire jerked himself off while Marius was fucked by Enjolras and then Marius fucked Enjolras. Something he found himself enjoying.

Seeing his thick cock slide in and out of Enjolras’s pert ass was a sight both Marius and Grantaire really enjoyed. Plus having Enjolras fuck himself on his cock and then ride him had been the cherry on top.

Panting, Marius and Enjolras laid down next to each other. Both slick with sweat and Grantaire was wiping the come off his stomach. “How’s the painting going, love?” Enjolras asked as he cuddled up to Marius’s chest. The redhead wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Going well. Actually, I was talking with the owner of the house this morning. He’s going to Bali for some business thing and he wants me to housesit for him. Enjolras, this house is insane. Look at my room.” He stood up and turned the camera around to show them a large bedroom. Enjolras whistled, “You two should come up for the weekend. The bar is fully stocked and there’s a hot tub.”

Enjolras looked up at Marius, “What do you think?”

Marius nodded, “That could be fun.” He said.

Grantaire smiled and appeared back on the camera. “Good. Did you two have fun?”

Enjolras chuckled, “You bet we did.”

“I did.” Marius agreed stroking Enjolras’s hair.

“Enj, give Marius the phone. I want to watch you suck his cock again.” Grantaire said.

Marius’s cock twitched as Enjolras handed him the phone and began kissing down his chest. Marius looked at the phone screen and saw Grantaire standing in a full length mirror, pumping his cock and Marius turned the camera onto Enjolras’s blond head bobbing up and down. “Feel good?” Grantaire asked.

Marius panted and nodded, his hips lifting slightly off the bed. Enjolras lifted Marius’s legs, Grantaire cursed softly as Enjolras licked his way from the tip of Marius’s cock, down to his tight hole.

Marius groaned as Enjolras buried his face in Marius’s ass while a hand wrapped around his cock. Marius groaned as Enjolras slid his finger inside, “Fuck. He’s so tight, ‘Taire.” Enjolras whispered.

Marius groaned as Grantaire cock appeared on the screen, “You miss this cock, Marius?”

Enjolras took the phone from Marius, “You know he does ‘Taire.” He pointed the phone at Marius just as he crooked his finger inside Marius, brushing the small knot of muscle. Marius cried and bucked his hips upwards. “It’s a shame you can’t be here, ‘Taire. I’d love to see you fuck this tight hole.” Enjolras said lazily sliding his finger in and out of Marius.

Marius panted, his cock rock hard and flush against his body. “Don’t you have…?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras’s blue eyes widened and he shot Marius a devious smirk, “I do.”

Marius whined slightly as Enjolras removed his finger and slid off the bed and went to the drawer next to the bed. He handed Marius the small container of lube and Marius spread it onto his hole and handed back to Enjolras who pulled out a dildo that Marius recognized as being a model of Grantaire’s cock.

Enjolras pressed the head of the dildo against the seam of Marius’s mouth, “Suck.” He said.

Marius dutifully wrapped his mouth around the dildo. He could hear Grantaire making encouraging remarks as Marius swallowed more and more of the cock. “I thought about fucking you with this, Marius.” Enjolras said sliding it out of Marius’s mouth. Marius panting and watched as Enjolras rolled a condom onto his cock and slicked himself up.

“But I want to you suck it while I fuck you. Grantaire wants to see you swallow it all.” Enjolras said. He balanced the phone so when Marius looked to his left, he could see Grantaire sitting on the bed, his fully erect cock leaking precome.

Marius’s mouth watered at the sight of Grantaire’s toned check and thick cock. His cock responded to the sight and Enjolras took him in hand, “He’s fucking gorgeous, isn’t he?” Marius wasn’t sure who he was talking to but Grantiare responded that Marius looked ‘fucking beautfiul’.

Enjolras claimed Marius’s mouth in a kiss, his hands lifting Marius’s legs into the air and balancing them on his shoulders. Marius looked at Grantaire who was pinching a nipple inbetween his fingers as Marius’s face flushed and his mouth bobbed open as Enjolras’s cock slid inside him.

Marius moaned as Enjolras began to slowly fuck him. He licked the crown of the head of the dildo before taking the thick head. The look in Grantaire’s eyes made Marius believe he was going to climb out of the phone and fuck Marius’s mouth.

Enjolras’s cock brushed against his prostate, Marius yelped and accidentally bit down on the dildo. Grantaire burst out laughing and then Marius saw the bite mark in the dildo and joined in on the laughter. Enjolras was mid-thrust when he saw the dildo and he burst out laughing.

When their laughter subsided, Enjolras pulled Marius into a kiss and continued to fuck him, the dildo lay abandoned nearby on the bed. Marius was lost in the pleasure of Enjolras’s precise and sharp thrusts, in the sight of Grantaire’s pumping his large cock, devouring Marius with his eyes.

Enjolras knew what Grantaire wanted and so he fucked Marius harder. Marius cried out and wrapped his arms around Enjolras as the blond fucked him.

Grantaire began to pant as he began to pump his cock faster. “Fuck, Marius.” Enjolras groaned, burying his face in Marius’s shoulder as his thrusts started to become more erratic.

“Enjolras. Enjolras, I’m gonna come.”

“Come on his face.” Grantaire commanded.

Quickly Enjolras pulled out of Marius in time for Marius to throw his head back, arch his back as he came, splattering come on the blond’s waiting face. Grantaire groaned as he came and Enjolras came as well. Marius lifted Enjolras’s come covered hand and in full view of Grantaire licked him clean.

Marius sank down and took Enjolras’s sensitive cock in his mouth, lapping up the bitterly salty come. Enjolras groaned in appreciation, his nails gently scratching at Marius’s back as he popped off of Enjolras’s cock.

Enjolras chuckled and kissed Marius on the lips, falling on top of him as they lazily kissed while Grantaire cleaned the come off of his chest. Enjolras leaned his head on Marius’s chest, pressing a wet kiss to his sternum.

Grantaire chuckled, “Fuck. You two need to get here fast.”

Enjolras snuggled closer to Marius, “We’ll leave Friday.” Marius said. He turned to Enjolras, “Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Enjolras said punctuating his sentence with a yawn. “’Taire, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll talk to you later, we’re gonna nap.” Enjolras said as Marius yawned.

“Okay cool. Bye.”

“Bye.” Marius and Enjolras chorused and Enjolras ended the FaceTime call.

Enjolras rolled over, “I wanna be the big spoon.” He said.

Marius chuckled, “Sounds good.” He rested his head on Enjolras’s chest as the blond wrapped his arm around him.

He gently trailed his fingers along the blond’s toned chest before resting him hand fully and within seconds, they were both asleep.


	7. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius and Enjolras visit the house Grantaire is visiting  
> We learn the names of the Amis  
> Sex  
> Feelings all in one weekend

The drive to the home that Grantaire was housesitting involved Marius and Enjolras sitting in traffic that didn’t seem to want to move. After nearly an hour in traffic, they has started and stopped three podcasts, switched between Apple Music and Spotify at least four times and now were sitting in a resigned silence.

         Marius drummed his fingers on the wheel, “I hate traffic.” He groaned.

         “I know. We should’ve just taken the train and had ‘Taire pick us up at the station.” Enjolras groaned as he stared at the traffic in front of them, as if willing it to move with his mind.

         “Yeah, that’s starting to sound like the better option.” Marius said.

 

         Eventually the traffic began to clear and Marius and Enjolras arrived at the home. Marius’s mouth hung open, Grantaire hadn’t been lying. The place was insane. As they drove up the driveway, they saw Grantaire was waiting for them on the front porch, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

         They parked and Enjolras was out of the car before Marius could turn off the engine. Marius watched with a smile and Enjolras was pulled into a tight hug by Grantaire who pecked the blond on the lips.

         Marius got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the backseat and locked the car as he approached the still embracing couple. “Marius, good to see you.” Grantaire said. He was wearing tight jean shorts and a blue and white striped tanktop that was tight on his chest.

         “You too.”

         Grantaire smiled, tilted Marius’s chin up and kissed him on the mouth. Marius moaned against his mouth as Grantaire’s tongue slid inside his mouth. Marius met his tongue and he felt Enjolras’s hand on his ass. Marius broke the kiss and turned to kiss Enjolras who kissed him eagerly. Marius was pulled into another kiss by Grantaire. Marius’s cock was hardening in his jeans.

         Enjolras and Grantaire were kissing now, Marius stood back and watched them. Enjolras grabbed the straps of Grantaire’s tanktop, revealing more of his chest. Enjolras’s eyes went to Marius and he smiled. “Marius likes watching.” He said.

         Marius’s face warmed as Grantaire turned to him, “Then we’ll have to make it worth the watch, won’t we, love?”

         Enjolras chuckled and kissed Grantaire again, the brunet’s hands cupping Enjolras’s ass. Marius stepped to them, and pressed his hands to their groins, both of them were rock hard. Grantaire and Enjolras hummed appreciatively.

         “We should get inside.” Grantaire said.

         Enjolras nodded and went to grab his bag from the car. Grantaire slipped an arm around Marius’s waist, “Can’t wait to fuck your tight ass again.” He said against Marius’s ear.

         Marius blushed, “Can’t wait either.”

         “We’ve got a weekend in store for you, Marius.” Marius could’ve come right there. Enjolras rejoined them and they went inside the house.

 

         Grantaire gave them a tour of the home. It was well furnished and the walls were adorned with art. They were then taken upstairs, Grantaire showed them their bedroom. The bed was huge and Marius figured they could fit all the Amis in there.

         Marius set his bed down and flopped onto the bed with a sigh. Enjolras laid down next to him, “Long drive?” Grantaire asked.

         “It was horrible. We were stuck in traffic for an hour.” Enjolras groaned.

         “You guys wanna see the backyard? It’s gorgeous.”

         Marius stretched and sat up, “I’m down.”

         “Enj?” Grantaire asked.

         Enjolras groaned softly, “I think I’m gonna take a nap. That car ride wiped me out.”

         Grantaire leaned down and kissed Enjolras on the cheek, “All right, have a good nap. Let’s go, Marius.”

         Marius climbed off the bed and followed Grantaire down the stairs and out the backyard. To their right, a set of stone steps led down to the pool and hot tub. The property sat a little out from the edge of the woods. The rest of the backyard was made up of a beautiful garden. Marius was astonished by the rainbow laid out before him.

         Grantaire led Marius to a small group of hedges where in the center was a stone fountain of Poseidon surrounded by white benches. “So, how’ve you been?” Grantaire asked.

         “Doing good. Working . How about you?”

         They sat down on one of the benches, “I’ve been doing good, just painting. Enjoying a break from the city.”

         They sat for a second in silence, “I really do like the quiet. Don’t get me wrong, I love the city but sometimes it’s nice to be away from all the honking and busy streets and all that.”

         Grantaire nodded in agreement, “I wish I could afford a house like this.”

         Marius chuckled, “Me too. I can’t imagine what you’d have to do to afford a house as big as this.”

         Grantaire shrugged, “Can’t imagine. But it’s been nice playing pretend for the time being.” He said.

         “Thank you for inviting me up here.”

         “Of course. You’ve become quite an interesting part of our lives, Pontmercy.”

         “Thank you, Grantaire.” Marius said. “You and Enjolras have been so great to me. I really appreciate it.” Marius said.

         Grantaire smiled, leaned in and kissed Marius. “Of course.” Marius smiled and kissed Grantaire back. Grantaire shifted on the bench so he was facing Marius. He tangled his hand in Marius’s hair as the kiss deepened. Marius panted softly, “Take your shirt off.” He said.

         Grantaire obliged and peeled the tanktop off, tossing it to the grass. Marius ran his hands up and down Grantaire’s chest, “Want me to take anything else off?” Grantaire asked.

         Marius’s cock was achingly hard, “Everything.”

         “You first.” Grantaire said.

         Marius stood up and peeled off his shirt, teasingly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down. He awkwardly stepped out of his clothes and stood in front of Grantaire in just his socks and shoes. Grantaire was rubbing his erection through his shorts. “Look at you, all hard for me.” Grantaire reached and wrapped a hand around Marius’s cock.

         Marius gasped softly which turned into a moan as Grantaire leaned down and sucked Marius’s cock. Grantaire’s large hands grabbed at his ass, one finger sliding in and tracing his hole as his warm, wet mouth bobbed up and down Marius’s cock.

         He tangled his fingers in Grantaire’s curly hair, rocking his hips as pleasure washed over him. The sun warmed his naked body as Grantaire slid off his cock. “On your knees.” Grantaire said.

         Marius dutifully dropped to his knees as Grantaire stood up, his erection bulging against his shorts. Grantaire undid his shorts and dropped them and his underwear to the floor. Marius took Grantaire’s large cock in his hand and gently ran his fingers across the silky skin. “Missed this?” Grantaire asked.

         Marius nodded, “I did.”

         “Show me how much.” Marius leaned forward and took the thick head of Grantaire’s cock into his mouth. Running his tongue along the underside of the head, getting a soft curse from Grantaire. Marius looked up at him and slid his hands up and down Grantaire’s chest. Grabbing at his pecs as he slid his mouth further down his cock.

         Marius felt the head of Grantaire’s cock pressed against his throat, he continued further, gripping Grantaire’s chest as his mouth filled with Grantaire’s cock.

         Grantaire moaned and held Marius’s head down at the base of his cock. Marius pulled back, sputtering, lips red and wet with saliva. He panted, sliding his hands down to grab Grantaire’s ass. He went back to sucking Grantaire’s cock with fervor. Tonguing at the slit and tasting the precome that was leaking out.

         Grantaire’s moans mixed with the sound of the fountain. Grantaire helped Marius up and pressed their sun warmed bodies together as he kissed him. Marius sighed against Grantaire’s mouth, “So beautiful.” Grantaire said softly.

         “Grantaire.” Marius said.

         Grantaire responded by kissing Marius again. His hands gripped Marius’s ass. He slid two fingers into Marius’s mouth which he accepted and licked and sucked. Satisfied, Grantaire slid his fingers out and rubbed the wet digits against Marius’s hole. Marius gasped as Grantaire pressed a finger into him. The burn was welcome as Grantaire’s spit-slicked finger slid in and out of him.

         “You want my cock?” Grantaire asked.

         Marius groaned, “Yes.”

         “Say, ‘Yes, Daddy.” Marius’s cock twitched at that. “You wanna say that?”

         Marius nodded, “Yes, Daddy.” He said.

         Grantaire smiled, “Good boy. Get back on your knees and keep sucking Daddy’s cock.”

         Marius kissed his way down Grantaire’s chest, before sinking back onto his knees and swallowing down Grantaire’s cock again. “Play with your hole.” Grantaire ordered.

         Marius reached behind him and pressed a finger to his hole, gently pushing his finger in. He moaned around Grantaire’s cock as he fingered himself. Grantaire slid his cock out of Marius’s mouth and dropped to his knees, pulling Marius into a brusing kiss.

         Marius moaned into Grantaire’s mouth as his arms wrapped around him and they wrestled to the floor. He laid on top of Grantaire, reveling in the warmth of his muscular chest and the softness of his lips and hands as they grabbed at his ass.

         “Give Daddy that ass.” Grantaire said.

         Marius sat up and turned his back to Grantaire. He straddled Grantaire’s chest as he pulled his hips down and Grantaire’s hands spread Marius’s ass as his tongue darted at Marius’s hole.

         Marius moaned as Grantaire’s tongue licked and dabbed while he stubble brushed up against the sensitive skin. Marius wrapped his hand around his cock. He could come there and still be hard. He rocked his hips against Grantaire’s face, running his hands up his own chest, moaned in the warm sunlight.

         Grantaire growled and continued to rim Marius’s hole. Soon a finger replaced the tongue and then a second. Marius cried out and leaned forward as Grantaire stretched his hole with two fingers. “Gotta get that hole nice and ready for me.” Grantaire said.

         Marius took Grantaire’s cock in his hand and leaned forward and took it into his mouth. Behind him, Grantaire groaned and cursed as Marius swallowed Grantaire down.

         Marius moaned around Grantaire’s thick cock as Grantaire went back to rimming him. “Fuck, baby, you’re doing so good.” Grantaire said as Marius continued to suck him. “You wanna ride it?”

         “Yes, Daddy.” Marius said.

         “Get on it.” Marius climbed off of Grantaire. He had never been fucked bareback before. He wasn’t even sure if the spit was going to be enough. Somehow, he didn’t care. He was going to be filled with Grantaire’s cock and Grantaire was going to fuck him into the grass and that was enough for him.

         He straddled Grantaire’s cock and guided the thick head inside of him. Gasping at the stretch and burn as he slowly sank onto Grantaire’s massive cock. Grantaire’s back arched and he groaned. Marius threw his head back and the feeling of Grantaire’s warm cock filling him. He had forgotten just how big Grantaire was. The burn was delicious, he wanted more. He sank fully onto Grantaire’s cock and he began rocking his hips. Grantaire groaned and smacked Marius’s ass. Marius moaned and pressed his hands against Grantaire’s chest as Grantaire began thrusting his hips up, meeting Marius’s prostate.

         Marius continued rocking his hips, “You like Daddy’s big cock?” Grantaire asked.

         Marius moaned, “I love it. I love Daddy’s big cock.”

         “You want Daddy to pound your ass?” Grantaire asked.

         Marius’s answer was cut off by a moan, waves of pleasure sending goosebumps all over his body. “Yes. Oh, God, Grantaire, it feels so good.”

         “You feel so good, Marius. Fuck, you’re doing so good. Taking every inch of me.”

         “Fuck me, Grantaire. I want you to pound me.” Marius groaned.

         Grantaire flipped them so Marius was lying on their pile of clothes. Without missing a beat, Grantaire snapped his hips forward and began pounding Marius’s ass. Marius moaned as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled his ears.

         Grantaire’s chest was become slick with sweat as was Marius’s. Grantaire leaned forward and kissed Marius, sweat causing some of his hair to stick to his forehead. He panted and kissed Marius again, his hips working. Marius dug his nails into Grantaire’s back as the curly haired man continued to fuck him.

         Grantaire panted, gently biting at the meat of Marius’s shoulder as his cock slid in and out of the redhead whose hands were gripping the grass below him. Grantaire sat up, giving Marius a full view of his flexing chest as he held up Marius’s legs, sliding in at another angle. Grantaire threw his head back and moaned. Marius’ hand went to his cock and he began to pump his cock in time with Grantaire’s thrusts. “Fuck. You’re so big.” Marius moaned.

         Grantaire chuckled in response, “On your stomach.” He commanded as he slide out of Marius, his cock bobbing slightly. Marius got onto all fours, lifting his ass into the air. He moaned as Grantaire’s tongued traced Marius’s wet hole. Grantaire spit onto the tight ring of muscle, burying his face in Marius’s ass. Marius reached behind him, pushing Grantaire’s face further. Grantaire only obliged and Marius uttered a filthy moan, his fingers digging into the grass as Grantaire’s tongue prodded at his hole.

         Marius whined softly as he felt Grantaire push his cock inside him again. Marius moaned into his folded arms and Grantaire gripped his hips and fucked him hard. Marius felt Grantaire lean his chest against Marius’s back, pressing kisses to Marius’s shoulder. “You like that?” He asked.

         Marius groaned, “Yes, I love.”

         “Fuck, Marius. Fuck.” Grantaire panted.

         Grantaire slid out of Marius and then slid all the way back in, getting a low grunt from Marius and a twitch of his cock each time. Marius reached to touch his cock, “No.” Grantaire said, Marius whimpered slightly. Grantaire pinned Marius’s hands to the ground. “I’m gonna fuck the come out of you.” He said against Marius’s ear.

         Marius groaned as Grantaire’s trusts began to pick up speed. Marius moaned his name as Grantaire’s large cock rubbed against his prostate, sending shudders of pleasure throughout his body. His legs shook and his arms wobbled as his orgasm was approaching.

         Marius whimpered again as Grantaire wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up so his back was flush against Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire angled Marius’s face to his and kissed him while still fucking him. Marius leaned his head back against Grantaire’s shoulder. “Grantaire. I’m so close.” He moaned.

         Grantaire pushed him back down and used his shoulders as leverage as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. His grip on his shoulders was almost bruisingly hard but Marius didn’t care. He was filled with Grantaire’s cock and his prostate was being rubbed up against. The pleasure was almost tear inducing, Marius was overwhelmed with the feeling of Grantaire’s arms suddenly around him, his prostate being stimulated and hole filled with Grantaire’s large cock.

         “Grantaire, I’m gonna—“ Grantaire pulled out of Marius and turned him over. Panting, Marius’ back arched as Grantaire slid two fingers in and rubbed the small knot of muscle. Marius cried out as Grantaire hand wrapped around his cock. It didn’t take long for Marius, as with only a few pumps of his cock and a brush of his prostate had Marius’s back arching off the ground and a loud moan as his orgasm washed over him. His vision whited out as he shot his load on to his chest, hearing Grantaire’s appreciative moans and then wet feeling of his tongue on Marius’s chest.

         Marius was breathing heavily as he watched Grantaire pump his cock. “Fuck me.” Marius commanded. Grantaire did as he commanded, sliding back inside of Marius and Marius watched as bliss washed over Grantaire’s face as Marius tightened around Grantaire’s cock just as he threw his head back as he came inside Marius.

         Grantaire slowly slid out of Marius and collapsed onto the grass next to him. Marius rolled over and snuggled close to a heavily breathing Grantaire. He draped an arm across Grantaire’s chest. “Fuck.” Grantaire panted.

         They laid there for a couple of minutes, exchanging soft kisses underneath the afternoon sky. Grantaire helped Marius up whose legs were a little wobbly but managed to get dressed. Grantaire kissed him again as they made their way back to the house.

         They headed upstairs to where Enjolras was asleep in the bed. Marius and Grantaire kicked off their shoes and made their way into the bathroom and stripped off their clothes and Grantaire turned the shower on and they stepped in.

         “How you feeling?” Grantaire asked stepping under the stream.

         “Good.” Marius said running his hands up and down Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire chuckled and pulled Marius close for a kiss. Marius stepped under the stream. Their wet bodies slid together and the kiss deepened. Marius’ cock was hardening as Grantaire handed him the body wash.

         Marius poured some into his hand and rubbed it onto Grantaire’s chest. The curly haired man chuckled and rubbed some onto Marius. They alternated standing under the stream and cleaning themselves and washing their hair.

         Grantaire handed Marius a towel and wrapped another around his waist. Marius rubbed the towel in his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

         “Is there another bedroom nearby? I think I’m gonna grab a nap too.” Marius asked pulling on a pair of underwear.

         “You sure?” Grantaire asked.

         “Yeah, don’t wanna wake Enjolras up.” Marius said.

         Grantaire showed Marius to a bedroom down the hall. Marius shut the door and climbed into the bed. Exhausted from the drive and the sex he and Grantaire had had, he found himself asleep in seconds.

 

         Marius woke up to the sounds of Enjolras and Grantaire having sex in the next room. Marius wondered how Grantaire could have the energy to have sex again.

         He got out of bed and made his way down the hall, as he passed the bedroom where Enjolras and Grantaire was, he saw that the door was open wide enough that Marius could see Enjolras on his back, holding Grantaire’s face in his hands as the curly haired man leaned into kiss him tenderly as he slowly thrust inside of him.

         It was an intimate moment that Marius felt weird for having seen. He turned away from the door and carefully padded downstairs. Grantaire hadn’t mentioned anything about whether or not the food was up for grabs in the fridge. He didn’t exactly want to interrupt them upstairs to ask. Instead, he grabbed a bag of chips from the wall and opened it while scrolling through his phone.

         The house was quiet and Marius saw a naked Enjolras make his way down the stairs and go towards the fridge. He looked over his shoulder at Marius, “You hungry?”

         “Starving.”

         “I’m gonna make us some lunch. You have a good nap?” He asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

         “Yeah, I didn’t think I was that tired.” Marius chuckled.

         Enjolras nodded and took a sip, “Did you see the backyard?” Enjolras asked.

         Marius nodded, “Grantaire showed me the garden and all that, it’s super pretty.”

         “I’ll have to get Grantaire to take me where he took you.” Enjolras said. “Take that for whichever meaning you want it to.” Enjolras said with a chuckle.

         “Didn’t know you were such a wordsmith.” Marius said.

         Enjolras went to Marius and kissed him, “You know, there’s a house rule, now?” He asked wrapping his arms around Marius and resting his head on Marius’s head.

         “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

         “No clothes allowed.” Enjolras said.

         Marius scoffed and put a hand over his heart, “Enjolras…Wait the joke does work because I actually don’t know your last name.” Marius said.

         Enjolras laughed, “You do actually.”

         “Wait, Enjolras is your last name?” Marius asked. Enjolras nodded, “Wait, so what’s your first name?”

         “You don’t know? Leon.”

         Marius felt like he had just entered a parallel universe, “Leon Enjolras.” He repeated.

         Enjolras nodded, “Leon Enjolras, Julian Grantaire, Felix d’Courfeyrac, Jean Prouvaire but you know that, Felix Bossuet, Adrian Joly, Damien Bahorel, Tomas Feuilly, and then Gregory Combeferre.”

         “How have I not known this? Why do you call each other by your last names?”

         Enjolras shrugged, “I think we had tried edibles in high school and thought it’d be funny.”

         “What if I just addressed you guys by your first names? Would that be weird?”

         Enjolras though for a second, “Maybe? I don’t know, outside you guys, everyone calls me Leon.”

         Marius just looked at Enjolras, “It’s so weird.”

         Enjolras just tilted his head back and laughed, “The subject just has never come up till now.” He said.

         “What subject?” Asked a naked Grantaire coming down the stairs.

         “Julian, I’ve been lied to.” Marius called.

         Grantaire stopped, “That’s weird.”

         “I thought your last names were your first names.” Marius explained.

         “Oh.” Grantaire scratched his stomach. “Weird.” He saw Marius was still in his underwear, “You know about the house rule, right?”

         Marius scoffed, “This new rule? Yes, Enjolras told me about it, I thought it was a lie.”

         “It is not.” Enjolras stood next to his boyfriend.

         “You just want me naked.” Marius said.

         A smile tugged at the corner of Enjolras’s mouth, “All the time.”

         Marius stood up and slid his underwear down and stepped out of them, “Happy?”

         Enjolras smiled, “Very.” He pulled Marius into a kiss. Marius felt Grantaire press against his back, his hands grazing his ass. As Marius was passed between Enjolras and Grantaire he knew he had a very enjoyable weekend in store.


End file.
